Die Memoiren der Fanny Hill
Dieser Roman in Briefform schildert, wie das Landmädchen Fanny Hill zu einer bekannten Lebedame aufsteigt, im Londoner Rotlichtmilieu Karriere macht und zuletzt sehr erfolgreich in einem Edelbordell tätig ist. Doch letztendlich stellt die Titelheldin fest, Erotik habe nur dann einen Reiz, wenn sie mit Liebe verbunden sei. Christine Neubauer hat als Schauspielerin in mehr als 50 Fernsehproduktionen mitgewirkt. Mit einer Stimme voller Charme und Gefühl liest sie diesen einzigartigen Klassiker der erotischen Weltliteratur. Erotik, Liebe und Verführung - keine anderen Gefühle bewegen die Menschheit mehr! Kriege wurden deshalb geführt, Menschen um den Verstand gebracht und die Welt aus den Angeln gehoben. Diesen Themen widmet sich die Playboy-Hörbuch-Edition mit Klassikern, Moderner Literatur und Evergreens. Prominente Stimmen nehmen den Zuhörer mit in eine unvergessliche Intimität. Dieser Roman in Briefform, der 1749/50 von dem ehemaligen englischen Kolonialbeamten John Cleland (1710-1789) unter dem Titel "Fanny Hill-Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure" (Memoiren eines Freudenmädchens) veröffentlicht wurde, gehört zu den Klassikern der erotischen Weltliteratur und ist geradezu ein Synonym für diese Literaturgattung geworden. Seit seinem Erscheinen sorgte dieses Buch für Skandale und beschäftigte noch im 20. Jahrhundert die Gerichte in Amerika und Europa. Kirchliche und staatliche Stellen versuchten, dieses Werk zu unterdrücken, so dass der Autor noch zu Lebzeiten eine "gereinigte Fassung" herausgab. Die detaillierten Schilderungen des Londoner Nachtlebens erwecken den Anschein, als ob der Autor ein genaues Bild der Lebewelt zeichnen will. Als Beweis für das literarische Niveau wird angeführt, dass der Autor in den Beschreibungen von erotischen Handlungen und Szenen anständige Wärter absolut vermeidet. Hierdurch unterscheidet er sich ganz enorm von der flachen Pronografie, die es auch schon zu dieser Zeit gab. Diese Tendenz wird noch durch geistreiche bzw. philosophische Bemerkungen ergänzt, die von dem Autor in dem Werk eingeflochten sind. Nicht zu Unrecht hat man aus diesem Grund von Cleland gesagt, er verknüpft die physische mit der psychischen Liebe. So stellt die Titelheldin am Schluss fest, Erotik habe nur dann einen Reiz, wenn sie mit Liebe verbunden sei. Quelle: audible.de Rezension '' Unterhaltsam Das Buch entstand 1748. Erstaunlicherweise ist es von einem Mann geschrieben worden, der den Inhalt beschönigt und ein gänzlich anderes Bild der Bordelle zeichnet, als das was man heutzutage oder auch in der Vergangenheit hört/sieht/... Die letzten Worte geben hierfür eine Erklärung ab. Nichtsdestotrotz hagelt es förmlich an subjektiven Meinungen des Autors zu verschiedenen Themen wie physisches Aussehen, Moral, Geschmack und der allgemeinen Lebensumstände. Es sind nicht wenige Ungereimtheiten in der Geschichte und sie hat eine Naivität, die einem Märchen gleichkommt. Das Ende bestärkt dieses Gefühl nur noch: armes Landmädchen kommt in die große Stadt und erhält zum Schluß das für den Autor Erstrebenswerte: Reichtum und die Liebe (und Ansehen). Zugegebenermaßen ist das englische Original weitaus besser als die deutsche Übersetzung, aber trotzdem ist das Hören des in Briefform gefaßten Inhaltes unterhaltsam. Die Specherin paßt zu der antiquierten Sprache. Hätte man mehr Emotionen in das Lesen gelegt, würde sich der Inhalt komplett anders anhören, sich vielleicht ins Obszöne begeben und die leichte - quasi elegant anmutende - poetische Sprache - untergehen lassen. So aber scheint sich eine Unschuld durch das Werk zu ziehen, welches sich mit dem Inhalt - von außen betrachtet - nicht deckt. Fazit: '''ein Klassiker, empfehlenswert für ein paar ruhige Stunden.' Kategorie:Hörbuch